undisclosed desires
by theredqueenofprima
Summary: Daltonverse. Logan's drunk. Julian's buzzed. Drunk!sex happens that night, and feelings happen the morning after. Julian/Logan.


**undisclosed desires | Daltonverse  
><strong>julian/logan with mentions of derek  
><em>logan's drunk. julian's buzzed. drunk sex happens that night, and feeling happen the morning after. (Pure smut with a dash of ~feelings.) for chy and teresa.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own Julian and/or Logan (and Derek, since he appears in here too). They're all by the lovely Ms. CP Coulter for her brilliant fanfiction, Dalton.  
><strong>AN: **So this is for Chy (chylan)who wanted Jogan smut (also known as she who corrupts baby penguins but all already know that). This is also for Teresa (taweesha) and her lovely OC, Michel, who taught me so many scary terms about, basically, sex. So yeah, this is all for you guys. Also this right here? Last time I'm writing smut. This is just…terrible. I swear.

* * *

><p>This was so wrong. This was very, very, very wrong.<p>

But he's not stopping Logan. Not at all.

Why_ is_ he not stopping Logan?

Oh right, because it feels—oh. Oh.

A loud moan escaped Julian's lips as Logan slammed him against the wall, nibbling on his ear, worrying it between his teeth and licked to sooth the bitten skin afterwards. Julian shivered, hands clutching Logan's shoulders as he struggled to keep upright, not trusting his legs to support his weight. Logan's lips trailed again his jaw, teeth sometimes grazing against his skin, causing Julian to pant harshly – as Julian tilted his head back for better access. Logan's thigh slid between his legs, pressing against his rapidly growing erection. Julian couldn't help but thrust against it, desperate for some sort of friction against his cock.

"Oh god," Julian groaned as his head hit the wall, eyes fluttering shut. Logan took that opportunity to latch his lips against Julian's neck, sucking at the exposed flesh, trying desperately to leave a mark. Julian rutted against Logan's thigh, letting out a guttural moan at a well-timed thrust from Logan but suddenly, the thigh was gone.

Julian's eyes shot open but immediately shut close as Logan slotted their hips together, aligning their erections with one another as he started to thrust. Logan's hands flew to either side of Julian's face, smashing their lips together – the kiss anything but gentle. Logan pulled Julian's lower lip between his teeth, nibbling at it slightly before running his tongue to sooth it – much like what he did to his ear. Julian's lips parted on their own accord, granting Logan's tongue access as it sneaked inside his mouth, licking its way inside of Julian's mouth. Julian moaned as he tasted Logan…just a taste of alcohol in his mouth…

Julian's eyes shot open at that. Alcohol. Right. Because Logan was drunk.

Julian was rutting against his very drunk best friend. He's pretty sure that this constituted as rape in some states. I mean, sure, he was a little buzzed too – he might as well add underage drinking to his list of offenses – but he was lucid enough to know that this was wrong. This was so very, very, very wrong.

But a particularly well-timed roll of Logan's hips –_ oh, oh, more please, more_ – had him forgetting about how morally corrupt this act was.

He's getting laid. Fuck morals.

Logan tore his mouth away from Julian's, trailing open-mouthed kisses against his jaw-line before settling against his neck, grazing his teeth against Julian's throat. He sneaked a hand between them, palming at Julian through his jeans, causing Julian to moan loudly as he tightened his grip against Logan's shoulders.

"God, Logan," Julian breathed out, desperately trying to catch his breath. At the rate Logan was going against his neck, Julian was sure that he'd have line of dark, purpling bruises by tomorrow but he just couldn't bring himself to care. But if Logan was going to continue touching him there – god, it all seemed too much even through layers of clothing - it would all be over before it even began. And Julian couldn't have that. So he released his hold against Logan's shoulders, trailed them down against his chest and pushed.

Logan staggered away, breathing heavily, eyes fixated on that spot on Julian's neck where he left a hickey – marking Julian as his own. His eyes flickered towards Julian's face, pupils blown wide with lust, mouth slightly parted. He looked positively wrecked.

With trembling fingers, Julian reached up to start unbuttoning his shirt – his gaze never leaving Logan's, even when the prefect's eyes were focused on his fingers, as if he was debating whether he should take over or just watch. The former seemed to win out though as stepped towards Julian and pried his hands off his shirt, taking over the task of unbuttoning it. Julian breathed heavily, watching as Logan finally finished unbuttoning his shirt and started to push it off Julian's shoulders. Julian shrugged it off, letting it pool on the floor.

Logan pressed a hand against Julian's stomach, feeling it flex underneath hi s fingers as shivers ran down Julian's spine. Logan trailed finger-light touches against Julian's skin until he reached the button of Julian's jeans, toying with it with his fingers. His eyes shot to meet Julian's eyes, begging for permission. The younger boy had barely nodded before Logan made quick work of his jeans, pushing them down so Julian could step out of them. He kneeled in front of Julian, helping him out of his shoes and socks before helping him slide off his jeans.

Logan openly stared at Julian before he clutched at Julian's thighs, hard enough to leave finger-shaped bruises, and started to mouth at his erection against his boxer briefs. Logan made a sound that was between a moan and grunt – whatever it was, it sent pleasant vibrations against Julian's cock – as he continued to press his mouth against Julian. Julian groaned as he tugged on Logan's hair, asking him to stand up (because it was all_ too much_). Logan complied, staring at Julian with unfocused eyes as the brunet fiddled with the hem of his t-shirt. Getting the hint, Logan raised his arms so Julian could pull the shirt over his head. Blinking slightly, eyes roving at the newly exposed flesh, a hint of a smile slowly made its way on Julian's face as he pressed a hand against Logan's chest – pushing slightly. Logan just let himself be pushed, brain too muddled to be nothing but submissive as he felt the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed. Giving Logan another push, the blond hit the bed, balancing on his elbows – staring at Julian questioningly.

Julian said nothing as he knelt in front of the bed, helping Logan out of his socks and shoes before unbuttoning Logan's jeans and slid them off of him. Julian stared at Logan straight in the eyes before reaching for the waistband of his boxer briefs and pulling them down with Logan arching off the bed to help Julian pull them off his hips. Logan kicked them off as Julian reached out to wrap a hand around Logan's length, giving it a few strokes. Licking his lips slightly, Julian gave Logan another stare before bending down and taking as much of Logan in his mouth as he could.

"Fuck!" Logan shouted as he collapsed on the bed, hands reaching for Julian's hair, hips stuttering slightly – as if debating whether on not he should thrust in that wet, _wet_ heat that suddenly engulfed his length or staying firmly planted on the best to prevent choking the younger boy.

Julian moaned, the action sending vibrations directly to Logan's cock, reveling in the feeling of Logan's hand tightening on his hair. His swirled his tongue around Logan's length, pulling back slightly to lick at the head, wincing at the taste of the pre-cum gathered there, before moving down again and relaxing his throat as he tried to take Logan in deeper. One hand remained around what his mouth couldn't reach as he started to move it in time with the bobs of his head. His other hand remained on Logan's hip as the older boy started to thrash around the bed after a flick of Julian's tongue against the head of his cock. Julian reveled in the feeling of making Logan pant and gasp under his ministrations, loving the way the blond couldn't quite catch his breath as the grip on his hair tightened noticeably.

After making sure that Logan wasn't going to thrust, his hand found itself reaching up to graze Logan's stomach, feeling reveling in the feeling of the warm skin beneath his fingers. He was startled when Logan's hands intertwined itself with the one on his stomach. Julian jerked back, coughing slightly, using the back of his hand to wipe his mouth. The touch had felt so _personal_ and he couldn't have that – not when this was just a quick fuck.

"Lube," he croaked out, throat raw from his earlier actions. Logan blinked at him dumbly for a couple of seconds, as if trying to regain the sanity that Julian took when he went down on him, before waving the in the direction of the nightstand. Julian dove for it, fetching the bottle of lube and a packet of condom – well, that was certainly a surprising sight – ridding himself of his underwear, before moving back and straddling Logan, settling his thighs on either side of the older boy's legs. He placed the condom packet on the bed spread before opening the bottle of lube and coating his fingers thoroughly. Logan just stared at him, watching through hooded eyes as Julian reached out behind him, anticipating for the fingers probing his hole but it never came.

Instead he watched as Julian tipped his head back, eyes closed, panting almost silently, as his hand moved slightly from behind him. Logan's eyes widened he realized what Julian was doing, groaning as he probably added another finger inside of him, pumping them in and out of his hole. He could see the way his arm was tense, probably not used from doing it in this angle so Logan reached out and grasped his arm, tugging at it slightly. Julian opened his eyes, looking down at Logan quizzically as Logan gave his arm another tug. He let the prefect tug at his arm as his slick fingers slid out of his hole, leaving him empty.

Logan reached for the bottle of lube, slicking his fingers thoroughly as he sat up slightly, placing on hand on Julian's hip to prevent him from toppling over from the sudden change of position. He reached behind Julian – god, this angle was so awkward but _fuck_, he wanted Julian to make those noises again – and probed Julian's slick opening. Julian panted against his ear, hands clutching at Logan's shoulders, as Logan pressed a finger against his hole – not quite going in, just pressing.

"Please," Julian gasped.

It was all the invitation Logan needed before he slipped two fingers to the second knuckle inside of Julian. Julian hissed slightly, the burn almost being too much – Logan's fingers were much longer than his – and it almost didn't feel right in this angle but that hiss slowly became a broken cry as Logan probed that perfect spot inside of him.

Julian rested his head against Logan's shoulder as Logan slipped another finger inside of him. He focused on the feeling of being so stretched, the feeling of Logan's fingers twisting inside of him - spreading him out for something bigger. He couldn't help but rock back against Logan's fingers, trying to get them deeper and just more.

"You should see yourself," Logan breathed out as he curled his fingers inside of Julian, eliciting a load moan from the other boy. Julian rocked himself harder back on Logan's fingers, spreading his hips wider to get more of him inside of him. Logan placed a kiss against Julian's bare shoulder. "Fucking yourself onto my fingers. So beautiful. So, _so_ beautiful."

Julian felt it pooling in the pit of his stomach and when Logan hit_ that spot_ in him again, he thought it will all be over. He reluctantly reached behind him and encircled Logan's wrist with his hand, asking him to slip his fingers out of him. Logan slowly pulled them out, making sure not to hurt Julian as the other boy pressed a hand against his chest and pushed him back to lie down on the bed. He reached for the condom packet and tore it open with trembling fingers. He twisted his body to look behind him to slip it on Logan's length with precision, coating Logan liberally with lube. Staring back at Logan, who was staring at him unashamedly, he grasped Logan's length with one hand, positioning him over his stretched hole and just…sinking down on him – not stopping until Logan is buried to the hilt.

"_Christ_!" Logan cried out as his hands found Julian's hips, fingers tightening against them – marking the tanner flesh with finger-shaped bruises. God, the tightness that suddenly surrounded his cock was too much.

He was surprised when Julian suddenly grabbed his hands and pulled them off his hips.

"No touching," Julian growled as he pinned Logan's hands over his head, his grip impossibly tight around his wrists. Logan nodded mutely, breathing heavily, and Julian seemed to be satisfied with his sign of assent. Then he started to rise up, pulling almost all the way off before sinking back down so fast that Logan almost couldn't breathe at the sensation.

There was nearly no sound in the room except for the sound of skin slapping against skin and the mixture of both boys' broken cries and moans and gasps and _oh god_s. Logan twisted his hands from Julian's grasp, trying to touch, trying to feel as Julian fucked himself harder on Logan's cock, thighs straining from the action. He threw his head back, baring his perfect yet marked – _mine, mine, mine_, Logan thought with a startling amount of satisfaction – neck as he let out a broken cry as he finally managed to hit that perfect place in him as Logan started to thrust upward – with much difficulty.

But the lack of touch, the lack of feeling, was too much for Logan as he wrenched his arms off of Julian's grasp. He gripped Julian's hips, trying to bruise the perfect skin even more and barely gave Julian time to react before he flipped them over – while still staying inside of Julian. Julian yelped, the sound almost too close to sounding pain but he only smiled at Logan lazily when the blond searched his gaze for any sign of discomfort. Logan's thrusts took an almost lazy pace, taking his time, while still remaining deep inside Julian – making sure he was hitting his prostate with every thrust.

"So beautiful, "Logan murmured softly as he placed an open-mouthed kiss against Julian's stomach, the act taking him deeper inside of Logan. His hands roamed all over every bit of skin he could reach, mapping out all the angles of the brunet's body as if he was trying to memorize it - trying to imprint the beauty in his brain, trying to make up for the amount of time he wasn't allowed to touch. _So, so beautiful_, his hands repeated against Julian's skin, causing a shudder to run through Julian's body.

Julian wrapped his legs around Logan's waist, mouth opening slightly at the change of the angle. His eyes started to prickle and his throat started to tighten as Logan continued to explore his body with his hands, the intimacy almost being too much for the actor to handle. _This is just a quick fuck_, Julian reminded himself as the pleasure of Logan hitting his prostrate at every stroke overwhelmed his senses. _This is a mistake. Oh god._

Julian's hands found themselves on Logan's back, blunt fingernails clawing on bare skin, hard enough to draw blood. He didn't care that he was causing Logan pain. He needed to_ mark him_ – mark himself as his own. He needed proof that this wasn't all a dream when he woke. Logan hissed as Julian's fingernails finally broke skin, his mouth trying to press itself against Julian's but the angle was all wrong and every time he leaned forward, he pressed himself deeper inside the other boy causing Julian to let out a broken cry. But every time Logan tried to pull away, Julian only tightened his grip against his shoulders, pressing him back - pressing him deeper.

"No," Julian managed out gruffly. "I-I want it to hurt. I want to feel it tomorrow. I want to feel you."

This sent Logan _wild_, as he started to pound mercilessly inside Julian. He fucked Julian_ harder_, deeper. Julian cried out as every thrust sent an overwhelming amount of pleasure down his spine. He could only_ lie there_ and just take it. Just take whatever Logan had to give him. Take _more, more, more, more_…

"Oh god, oh god. Fuck harder, Lo. _Harder,_" Julian gasped out as he clutched onto Logan's shoulders tightly as the prefect complied – fucking Julian harder, deeper. He could feel himself tensing in that perfect way, nearly tumbling down the edge of completion. He had barely sneaked between their bodies and wrapped a hand around his cock before he reached his climax, shouting hoarsely as he started to come.

But Logan didn't stop, barely giving Julian time to catch his breath, as he continued to thrust inside of Julian through his orgasm. It was almost_ too much_ – Julian nearly wanted him to pull out but he just clenched his inner muscles around Logan, helping him get faster to his climax. Logan's thrusts soon turned erratic, and god, it was too much by now but he didn't want Logan to stop. It was almost too painful but he wanted it. He wanted it so badly. Logan soon stilled over him, groaning deeply as he comes. He collapses on top of Julian, breathing heavily, as he lets out what Julian assumes is a chuckle.

He soon pulled out of Julian, pulling off the condom and tying it before discarding it properly. He pressed a gentle kiss against Julian's sweaty forehead before settling beside him and pulling Julian close to him. He wrapped his arms around the younger boy's waist, pressing another kiss against the back of his neck, before snuggling closer.

Julian felt his eyes prickling again so he just shut his eyes, ignoring the tears trailing down his cheeks and just reveled in the way Logan had his arms around him. It felt so right –_ but not right_, a voice in his head reminded him – and he just wanted to remain here forever.

He just allowed himself the luxury of being here, of staying here, _right now._

Because tomorrow, he would be gone.

* * *

><p>Julian winced slightly as he sat up on the bed, both from the pain in his ass (quite literally) and the pounding inside of his head. He pressed the heel of his hand against his temple, knowing fully well from experience that it will disappear soon. He blinked as the light cascaded inside the room through the windows, trying to adjust his eyes from the startling light.<p>

He looked around the room, taking note of the slew of clothes spread all over the room as he started his search for his own clothes. He had barely slipped on his pants before a voice made him pause in his actions.

"Where are you going?" Logan mumbled sleepily as he sat up on the bed, rubbing the sleepiness away from his eyes.

Julian closed his eyes as he turned around to face Logan. "Please don't hit me," he mumbled softly.

Logan's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "Why would I hit you?"

"I-I, well, I took advantage of your drunken state." Julian winced at how stupid that sounded. Julian raised his eyes to look at Logan's expression and was surprised at the smile on the prefect's face.

"You wouldn't be taking advantage if I fully intended on fucking you last night,' Logan said matter-of-factly.

Julian blinked dumbly. "What?"

"I fully intended on fucking you last night," Logan repeated, looking more and more amused at Julian's confusion.

"I-but-what?" Julian asked, looking more and more incredulous by the minute.

Logan sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I overheard you and Derek talking the other day. How you were not exactly straight and how you thought you'd never have a shot with me because I was never attracted to you in the first place." He paused for a moment, as if weighing his next words. "I got angry because you had no right to assume those kinds of stuff, Jules. I was – am – attracted to you. Straight or not, in danger of feeding your massive ego, you're sort of really fucking attractive Jules."

Julian only blinked at him, trying to process all of this.

"So I did the one thing that would prove that I was attracted to you," Logan said with a shrug. "I slept with you."

"But you were drunk!" Julian insisted.

Logan only chuckled. "_Barely_."

"So let me get this straight," Julian said slowly once he got over the shock. "You slept with me to prove that you're attracted to me?" Logan nodded. "Wow, that's all kinds of twisted."

Logan snorted. "It's not like I corrupted your innocence, Jules. You're barely pure." Julian only scowled at him. "Now, come back to bed."

Julian scowled even more but complied, slipping out of his pants and coming back to bed, letting Logan wrap his arms around him. Julian sighed in contentment - the rightness of everything was just so overwhelming.

"And since that's out of the way, can I take you out for dinner sometime?" Logan mumbled softly.

"I'm not that easy to get, Lo," Julian mumbled sleepily.

"Oh please. I already had you in my bed."

Julian only rolled his eyes. "A dinner would be lovely."


End file.
